Mas allá de la luz
by Derek-the-Destiny
Summary: chapter 4: dia de locos... Destiny acaba de tener un sueño muy extraño, pero eso no es todo, nuestra unicornio maestra de la magia esta ansiosa por enseñarle al pobre Dest a controlar su magia, podra hacerlo sin llamar la atencion de la presuida numero uno de poniville?
1. una uicornio muy especial part 1

**hola a todos, bueno es repetitivo como en todo pues es mi primer fic, y si encuentran algun parecido con otros no me culpen, bueno se pondra distinto avanzando la historia, ok enjoy this...**

* * *

Chapter 1: una unicornio muy especial: parte 1

* * *

Desperté mas que una tortuosa, de una terrible forma, poco a poco mi vista se iba adaptando a la luz, para encontrarme varado en medio de un prado con pinta de un cuento de niños pequeños (claro está por sus colores chillones) no podía recordar nada, en verdad nada de quien era siquiera, mas allá de la pregunta "¿Quién soy?" estaba la de "¿Qué lugar es este?". Al tratar de levantarme, me sorprendió el hecho de que tenia pezuñas en lugar de manos (Bueno, de eso si me acuerdo, si sabia que era un humano) tenia un pelaje azul rey, era bastante extraño y confuso, me mire un poco y note al rascarme la cabeza (mucho estrés me provocaba todo esto) encontré una protuberancia, UN CUERNO, del mismo todo que terminaban en uno un poco mas oscuro, tenia un crin azul marino con unos brotes purpuras así como en la cola "bueno esto no es normal" pensé "salvo que sea un sueño… pero no recuerdo haberme dormido, es mas ni siquiera recuerdo nada,"

Me puse de pie y camine sin rumbo mirando el paisaje que ciertamente me parecía familiar.

Cuando llegue a un pequeño poblado lleno de ponis coloridos, pero no solo ponis, sino que había incluso pegasos y unicornios "este dio no podía hacerse mas extraño" me dije para mi mismo caminado por las calles de ese lugar donde todos me saludaban y yo solo podía regresar el saludo por inercia, cuando de pronto salió de la nada una "chica" de rosa pastel con una melena extravagante que me dio un susto tan grande que me dejó simplemente en el suelo…

-¡HOLA! ¿ERES NUEVO AQUÍ VERDAD? SE QUE SEREMOS LOS MEJORES AMIGOS, TAL VEZ DEBERIA… - Y así como apareció, se fue… todavía no entendía que fue lo que ocurrió, aunque por extraño que parezca, ese poni me era muy familiar, pero no tenia tiempo de ponerme a recordar nada, solo quería saber donde estaba, me volví a levantar cuando PAF! Otra vez en el suelo, al parecer alguien mas se topó conmigo, cuando levante la mirada identifique que era una unicornio purpura con cabello morado en el cual le cursaba una franja de color violeta como en su cola, igual, tenia unos ojos purpura muy llamativos y brillantes, vaya que cosas digo, al parecer también tenia un cuerno que sobresalía de su crin, ella también había caído al suelo dejando caer sus libros al suelo… ¿libros?

- ¡Auch! … discúlpame – me dijo algo apenada – no debí dejar de mirar el paso, lo siento…

- no hay problema. – era una unicornio de un pelaje purpura y crin y cola morado con una franja rosada en ella, ojos morado intenso, me parecía muy familiar todo esto.

Me ayudó a levantarme

-nunca te había visto, ¿eres nuevo por aquí? – me preguntó ella amigablemente, luego se quedó mirando mi cuerno, luego el suyo comenzó a brillar en un aura purpura.

-Emmm ¿Qué haces? – le dije intrigado e incomodo al sentir como si algo resbaladizo se moviera en mi mente,

-disculpa - dijo deteniendo ese flujo – pero es que poses una energía mágica muy grande, nunca había sentido algo parecido en otro unicornio – hay pero que manera de presentarme – me llamo Twilight Sparkle,

-¿la aprendiz de la princesa Celestia?- hay ¿por qué pregunté eso? Ni siquiera se de donde formulé la pregunta.

-así es, pero… ¿y quien eres tu? – dijo denotando cierta curiosidad en sus ojos

- soy Dream, Destiny Dream…

No había pasado mucho desde que nos presentamos, me invitó a almorzar algo (lo cual me parece un poco extraño, siempre es el hombre el que invita a comer a la mujer, pero la verdad , no podía quejarme, ya tenia hambre después de la caminata y los sucesos, son algo que te abre el apetito)

Me encontraba en una mesa un sándwich de ¡GIRASOL! Y bastantemente delicioso, con Twilight en frente probando lo mismo, habíamos platicado bastante de lo que hacia ella, a lo que se dedicaba y de algunos sucesos interesantes. Hasta que ella me preguntó de donde era yo

-me preguntas algo complicado, siéndote sincero, llegue aquí con una falta de memoria grave – ella arqueó la ceja en respuesta con una cara de sorpresa – desconozco mi pasado, aunque recuerdo cosas básicas, como mis gustos o mi nombre – le dije y mentí eso ultimo después con una risita nerviosa, inventé el nombre de lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- que pena que no lo recuerdes, o al menos lo importante, quizás pueda ayudarte con eso, bueno, solo si tu quieres

-te agradezco tu oferta mucho, y mas aun que esto me permitió una cosa

- ¿en serio? Y… ¿Qué cosa fue?

- pues, conocerte. – le dije inocentemente, ella se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada sonriendo

- pues… a… a mi también me alegra – dijo algo vacilante, ¿acaso la he afectado?

- en verdad te agradezco tu ayuda.

Continuamos hablando un rato más con respecto a algunos de nuestros pasatiempos, descubrimos el mismo gusto por el querer saber mas, aprender sobre el "como funciona" cosas relativamente científicas por así decirlo (no tanto como asunto científico se le pueda llamar) era una conversación tan gratificante. Claro, hasta que ella alzó la vista al cielo mirando la posición del sol

- (quejido de disgusto) ¿tan pronto ya se hizo tarde? – decía Twilight con algo de, mejor dicho mucha molestia,

- déjame adivinar, tienes que irte por cosas pendientes ¿no? le dije yo sabiendo que venia, siempre era lo mismo

-es cierto, y si, - se quedó callada un momento, - hey, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? – yo solo sonreí por la invitación.

- claro, me encantaría – dije sin poder evitar decirlo con algo de anhelo en la frase.

-sígueme- dijo antes de que nos fuéramos.


	2. una unicornio muy especial parte 2

Chapter 2

Y como me pidió la seguí por el pueblo hasta un árbol hueco que parecía ser una biblioteca, bastante surtida de libros mu curiosos.

- ¡ya regresé Spike! – dijo en alto la unicornio morada,

- que bueno – respondió alguien mas en la biblioteca, el lugar tenia una planta alta donde parecía haberse acondicionado para que viviera, supongo yo, el bibliotecario, cuando Twilight me mencionó que vivía en una biblioteca, lo tome que se la pasaba la mayor parte del día ahí. Una criatura bastante extraña se asomó desde la cocina, parecida a una lagartija morada con una cresta verde, pero al verle sus ojos esmeralda y su pupila en forma ovalada, era más que obvio lo que él era.

- ¿un dragón? ¿Es en serio?

- Emmm hola… soy Spike – me dijo algo sorprendido por mi comentario

- vaya Twilight. Estas llena de sorpresas. – le susurre a Twi quien sonrió de manera picara – un dragón vivo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "vivo"? – me soltó con algo parecido

"rayos, que acabo de decir, mas vale que lo arregle o voy a traumar a este pequeño" – es que de donde vengo, ya nunca se ha visto a un dragón, y menos contemplarlo, muchos allá quisieran ver a uno tan cerca como yo en este momento he he – le sonreí nerviosamente ¿Cómo cachos voy a decirle que en mi mundo los datados muertos por ser unos codiciosos cabezotas?

- ¿en serio?

- en serio, hey Twilight no quiero sonar impaciente, ¿pero a que vinimos? – dije a la unicornio purpura tratando de escabullirme.

- a si se me olvidaba, Spike, ¿no has visto el libro que me pidió Fluttershy?

- ¿Cuál libro? – dijo en sarcasmo señalando los estantes repletos de "libros" sus espaldas

- ya sabes el del "las mil y un maneras de curar con plantas medicinales"

Tras una basta y larga hora Spike se puso a buscar como desquiciado en los posibles lugares donde podría estar el libro mientras decía siempre "yo lo vi" o "apenas lo había visto" me recargue en una pared que quedaba cerca de un escritorio completamente aburrido, donde encontré un cuaderno verde con lomo dorado y acabados de plata, me acerque ahí curioso a ver de que se trataba, hasta que me di cuenta puniendo cara de molestia y enojo por lo obvio que era. Decidido a jugarle una broma al descuidado dragón, tome el libro cambiándole el forrado por otro y coloque el falso en una escalera de las repisasen una manera en que se balanceaba con cualquier movimiento, mientras el otro (sin forro) lo deje en el escritorio.

-¡Spike! – Le grite llamándole la atención – ¿que no lo dejaste perdido en algún lugar obvio? – luego le señale a Spike el libro hasta arriba

- ¿Qué? ¿Como lo pude dejar allá arriba? – comenzó a subir las escaleras, preocupado a cada paso que daba por el libro que pareciese que en cualquier segundo se iba a caer que si se estropease por la caída Twilight si iba a enojar con el, entonces ahí cerca metí el libro autentico en un estante que por pura casualidad era su lugar verdadero, cuando escuche un fuerte golpe contra el piso, al darme la vuelta para ver de que se trataba, la escena era tan cómica… el pobre Spike había caído de cara embarrándose con el suelo, pero sosteniendo el libro en una de sus garras como un trofeo, estaba tratando de contener la risa, casi pierdo en control cuando abrió el libro – lo encontré… espera… este no es…

- Spike – le dije tomando el otro libro, y dándoselo – estaba en el escritorio

- oh ¡ya recordé! Lo deje ahí para que cuando… - se dio una palmada en la cara molesto – Twilight me lo pidiera se lo pudiera entregar

- hey pequeño, no has de molestarte, que eso a todos podría pasarle, oh! ¡Un verso! Hey Twilight ¡ya lo encontramos! – le grite, quien ya se había ido a buscar en otro lado.

Cuando íbamos de salida (yo aun tratando de controlarme) entraron un par de ponis hablando, la primera ara una poni de un color amarillo claro con un una cabellera lacea que le llegaba a los pies de un suave rosa y de ojos azul cielo, con un aspecto tierno y algo tímido si puedo decirlo así, la otra era de un color naranja de crin rubio y ojos verdes, unas pecas pequeñas, un sombrero que la hacia ver muy campirana, pero lo que me llamó la atención de ella fue su acento.

- … te digo Fluttershy que no pudo salir corriendo así por que si, seguramente se asustó – alcance a oírla mientras entraban

- pero ángel de que se asustaría, lo conozco bien, y no creo que nada lo pueda poner tan inquieto

- ¿entonces que le diste de comer?... hey ¿Quién eres tu? – cambió mirándome

- solo ayudo a Twilight con unas cosas, por cierto soy Destiny Dream – era extraño que me hiciera dudar, en especial alguien como ella, nos saludamos con un apretón de manos…. Digo pesuñas… digo casco, ahg, ya no se lo que digo, en fin nos saludamos y punto.

Continuara….

* * *

**OK, ME TARDE EN SACARLO, PERO OIGAN ERAN VACACIONES, O QUE? ADEMAS LES TENGO UNA INTERESANTE TRAMA**


	3. desastre tras desastre tras pinkie que?

Chapter 3 desastre tras desastre tras pinkie,, ¿que?

Ok, este día se ponía mas raro, XD "ponía" a cada momento, ¡en primera no llevo ni 24 horas aquí y estoy siendo asediado por sucesos muy extraños! en primera Twilight una unicornio purpura, una maga en potencial y genio sobre todo me acababa de invitar a su casa, un dragón enano aquí con un ligero problema de despiste quien se hacia llamar Spike, ósea que original, una poni normal vaquera a quien dicen es AppleJack y una Pegaso tímida llamada Fluttershy.

Cuando nos vimos todos en la biblioteca y de contestarles que hacia yo ahí (lo cual me desesperaba estar contando lo poco que sabia, además de ser vergonzoso era cada vez aun mas pesado estar repite y repite) pero bueno, no puedo pedir nada mas, hasta que AppleJack me preguntó si sabia hacer magia lo cual hacia de mal en peor…

- ¿Cómo que no sabes hacer magia? – me replicaron las tres, una de dos, o era pura inocencia en su pregunta, o simplemente tenían ganas de estarme fregando de plano ( en mi opinión fregar es prácticamente un golpe, viene de la palabra "refriega" y es usada en un momento de choque o pelea ok?) yo sentí como mi cara se ponía caliente por la vergüenza, estaba completamente mudo.

- no te pongas así, intervino de momento Twilight, esto tiene solución, si quieres puedo ayudarte-

¿De verdad esta ofreciéndose con el trabajo de enseñarme?

- ¿en serio lo harías? – levante la mirada un poco

-claro que si, si no te importa después de "tirarte al suelo tantas veces en un día Poniville ejeje- ok con eso no se discute

-bueno… gracias en verdad fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de que ese asunto quedara frio de nuevo.

Durante las siguientes horas conocí mejor a AppleJack y a Fluttershy tanto como a Twilight y su asistente, quien lo diría, cada una tenia una vida bastante exigente, pero esa vida para cada quien era totalmente agradable hacia ellas, claro, si te gusta hacer algo, ¿por qué no lo harías? (permiso para saltarme la explicación de que hacen ellas, al fin ya lo saben ustedes ¿no? XD)

-déjenme ver si entendí bien, AppleJack, tu trabajas en un huerto de manzanas inmenso cosechándolo solamente tu, tu hermano y tu hermanita, Fluttershy es una cuida-animalitos silvestres, tu Spike eres un asistente aquí en la biblioteca, y mensajero real aparte de ser hermano adoptivo de Twilight, y tu Twilight eres aprendiz de la princesa a cargo-

-correcto- así es – cierto – si – dijeron todas a la vez, un desastre de sonidos.

-ok, bueno, tengo entendido que no es solo eso sino que también ustedes y otras tres mas son los supuestos elementos de la armonía que sol lo que le da equilibrio a este mundo

-¿como que supuestos? – dijo algo ofendida AppleJack

- es una manera de hablar, no es por trastornar lo que en verdad es la palabra, bueno, tanta charla me tiene algo cansado, ¿por que no mejor cambiamos de tema?...

Terminado el tema de mi inutilidad mágica, y acabado el tema de que un conejo de Fluttershy había escapado, se despidieron ellas para irse a sus respectivas ocupaciones, un par de minutos después, Spike también se fue a "ayudar" a una poni llamada Rarity con su trabajo, según comprendo, es una diseñadora de modas, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido al saber que la mayoría de los ponis andan desnudos (lo cual me pone aun mas incomodo por que también ¡yo lo estoy!, bueno no en totalidad, creo que el pelaje ayuda en algo, eso creo) y así me quede solo con Twilight.

- Destiny Dream, - me llamó ella haciendo brillar su cuerno

-mande usted – le dije algo… juguetón cuando me lanzó un libro que se estrelló en mi cara tan estrepitosamente.

- (risita) lo siento, pensé que quizás si podías levitar las cosas

-pues creo te equivocaste – le respondí con una voz graciosa cuando me frotaba la nariz para, socavar el dolor, luego tome el libro entre mis cascos y mire el titulo "magia básica para el novato inexperto" gracias a Dios que no era esos libritos amarillos que siempre decían Tal cosa a prueba de tontos.

-comienza de una vez, y mas pronto terminaremos tus lecciones – me dijo mientras subía por las escaleras del árbol, yo por otra parte me senté en una de las mesas y comencé a leer, la verdad yo nunca fui dado a leer demasiado, eso era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba para ser sincero, ¿Por qué recuerdo las cosas negativas mas que las buenas? ¿Por qué?... pero bueno, volviendo al libro, era algo fuera de lo típico, no solo me decía como hacer los hechizos, sino que me daba reglas para hacer surtir la magia y la típica advertencia

"no intentar hacer lo indicado en el libro sin supervisión de alguien capacitado" ¡mis casco chuecos que!… ¿pero que estoy diciendo?

Las reglas eran sencillas, como el hecho de que uno debía ejercer una disciplina bien enfocada, a como concentración al efectuarla, pero la que mas me llamó la atención era una de las primeras,

"la cantidad de energía que se consumiría al hacer magia es la misma que se consumiría si se hiciera manualmente" – pero que interesante, ¿de verdad? ¿Pero como, o de donde sacas tanta energía?

Seguí leyendo hasta la parte de levitación, lo cual me empezó a tentar con intentarlo, pero las reglas decían…. A la madre, lo voy a intentar.

me concentré para lograr hacer brillar mi cuerno, no fue tan complicado, me enfoque en el florero que tenia enfrente a un par de metros sobre la ventana, solo tenia que "obligarlo a levantarse," lo envolví en magia, ok todo en orden hasta ahora y le ordene levantarse mentalmente con toda mi voluntad, pero el florero se levantó tan rápido que se destrozó contra el techo haciéndose añicos, además de que sentí un enorme bajón de energía que apenas me podía mantener en pie, el aire me faltaba y se me nubló la vista

- creo… que no, (jadeo) que no lo debí hacer…- me arrastré hacia un sofá que había cerca a tratar de recuperarme, sentía mi corazón a 100 por segundo, - la magia es mas complicada de lo que parece

- ni que lo digas – dijo una voz a mi lado, yo no pude evitar gritar de la impresión y caerme del sofá

-¡aahh! Twilight, en verdad me asustaste en verdad no quería… pero no pude hacer nada, el florero… lo siento en verdad – Twilight estaba con la boca abierta mirándolos restos del forero, en verdad estaba enojado conmigo y esperando a que ella me regañara como a un niño… potrillo…. Ustedes entienden. Se rehabilitó con magia volvió a juntar las piezas del jarrón para repararlo y sellarlo nuevamente y lo dejo en su lugar, era tan… magnifico. Volteo a verme con cara inexpresiva, la verdad no sabia que iba a decir en ese momento

-¿como rayos hiciste eso?- me preguntó arqueando la ceja, trague saliva, y con pena le conté lo que aprendí y lo que hice y la verdad me comenzaba a preocupar esto, no mostraba ninguna emoción en ese momento, solo escuchaba.

Cuando termine de narrarle los hechos, permaneció callada haciéndome el momento incomodo, al final dijo – si eres un novato en la magia, eso no debió pasarte, la verdad es muy raro que eso ocurra – no sabia que contestarle – en serio hay tres posibles respuestas a esto, la primera que te hayas frustrado y lo lanzaras sin querer… otra que hayas demostrado un potencial nato en la magia…

- ¿y la tercera?

- que tu energía mágica estuviera acumulada y simplemente la liberaste- se hiso el silencio – debiste esperarme a que te ayudara con esto, mira tu cara te llenaste de arañazos con los fragmentos – levitó un espejo hacia mi y me fije que era verdad, rayos, parecía como si un gato me hubiera usado para afilar sus garras, tanta emoción y adrenalina evitó que me diera cuenta maldita sea, que descuido, si hubiera sido algo mucho mas peligroso quizás no la hubiera contado, ¿pero que rayos digo?

- creo que si.

Y la verdad te sobrecargaste con el hechizo, este hecho polvo – hizo brillar su cuerno y me envolvió en un aura purpura, de pronto sentí como mis fuerzas regresaban de golpe, o al menos en parte – ¿mejor?

-¡mucho mejor!

-Bueno, dime que aprendiste de esto

- ¿que no debo lanzar vasijas al techo? – le pregunte… inocentemente lo que le dio risa por la boba respuesta

- jejejejeje a parte de eso- me quede pensando…

-pues que no se debe experimentar sin cuidado de lo que puede suceder si no conoces de la… ¿magia?

- con eso me basta, bueno creo que ya se hizo tarde, y pues no se, no conoces a nadie aquí, te diste un buen golpe y pues, si quieres quedarte aquí… provisionalmente claro – pude notar un ligero sonrojo en ella, si tenia toda la razón, acababa de llegar, ya era casi de noche y donde habría un lugar para que me quedara, me acababa de salvar de dormir en la calle, otra que le debo.

- ¿en serio?.. ¿Me dejarías?… ¿Quedarme? ¿No tienes problemas con eso?

-claro, y así no interrumpimos los estudios – dijo haciendo círculos en el suelo con su casco, se veía tan linda cuando se ponía nerviosa.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo… cuando tocan la puerta, ya era algo noche, a lo mejor solo era Spike que regreso, Twilight abrió la puerta cuando ruidosamente entra una poni rosa-algodón gritando "PARTY TIME" junto con otras chicas mas, dos de ellas ya las conocía, pero todavía entraron otras dos mas que deduje eran los otros elementos, Rainbow Dash la Pegaso mas veloz de Equestria y Rarity, ella quien hacia trajes i vestidos que ni ´para el caso en verdad, salvo que quisieras verte presentable no había nada mas en su uso

- ¡Pinkie!- grito Twilight al verla armando desorden en la biblioteca, que raro, luego quien era RD se acercó a saludar con una palmada o casco, bueno algo así

- ¿tu eres el nuevo? Nunca había visto a un unicornio con una crin tan alborotada – empezó a reírse un por mi peinado, (nota: el peinadito que me cargaba parecía como un sayayin solo que corto, solo que sin lo dorado y que no se movía solo)

- pues yo no esperaba que al tuyo le haya caído un arcoíris encima – le sonreí satisfecho al ver como miraba su crin con una cara de "y que tiene de malo"

- jejeje un toque a tu favor – dijo riéndose también, luego se acercó Rarity, lo que me sorprendió es que su manera de hablar tenia clase en serio si que tenia clase

- bienvenido querido – fue lo primero que me dijo, lo cual me dejo un poco incomodo, "¿querido?"

Luego me puso lo que parecía ser una bufanda rayada de color, azul con purpura y con un encaje dorado en los bordes, la verdad era de lana y muy bien hecha, estaba de fabula, muy genial, - y dime ¿Cómo te llamas? – ahora si estoy mas incomodo, no solo me regala una bufanda, sino que tengo miedo, conocer y predecir lo fácil que puede ofenderse a alguien con clase era muy fácil, mil maneras de ofenderla y solo diez de agradecerle.

- bueno, señorita Rarity, - hice una pequeña reverencia en seña de saludo formal, torpe pues no estoy tan acostumbrado a hacer esa clase de cosas – soy Destiny Dream a sus ordenes – pero que estúpido me siento.

- vaya que caballero, una no encuentra ya a sementales de tu clase – ok, eso ya es demasiados, si tengo principios pero me da demasiada… como decirlo… no me gusta ese trato, esta bien en ciertas maneras, pero uno no esta acostumbrado a esa forma de trato, te eriza la espina.

Pinkie Pie quien había hecho la fiesta como bienvenida estaba tan alteradamente happy en ese momento que en verdad, pues aunque no quiera decirlo, la pase tan bien como nunca, conviví con las seis, comí pastel, y un montón de cosas mas que la verdad se fue el tiempo tan rápido que ya era casi la 1:00 am, cuando todos se despidieron, estaba a morir de sueño y desplomarme donde fuera. Hasta que definitivamente no aguante mas y perdí el conocimiento

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Próximamente en Más allá de la luz.

¡Twilight! ¿Puedo saber que hago en tu cama? – le pregunte demasiado preocupado (flash) nunca me fije en mi cutiemark, se parecía a …. (flash) ¡¿no deberías estar molestando a Rarity?!

- regañe a spike por su manera entrometida… (flash) te aseguro que no he hecho nada malo..

Continuara…


	4. un dia de locos

Chapter 4

"en le sueño de Destiny Dream"

"estaba sobre una muralla de color blanco vestido con una armadura dorada y un yelmo de penacho junto con un ejercito de unicornios con armaduras de diferente color cada quien, estaba la ciudad bajo asedio por criaturas extrañas, ninguna pude distinguir del numeroso grupo que nos invadía, el cielo tenia un color apagado, era totalmente negro, ni estrellas ni la luna o el sol se veían en algún lado, sostenía una espada que destellaba energía pura de un color purpura, a mi lado pude ver a Twilight con una armadura azul con dorado, junto con otro unicornio blanco y crin azul con armadura purpura con una lanza que poseía un aura azul, fuera de lo que vendría siendo si la sostenía el con magia, una bala de una cañonera m e pasó por el costado, entonces di la orden de ataque y todos comenzamos a disparar rayos de energía, con una fuerza única salte de la muralla contra el enemigo desconocido blandiendo mi espada atravesándolos como si cortara un simple pedazo de queso, varios ponis se me unieron, pegasos y ponis de tierra por los flancos, ya la refriega nos había mesclado, avanzada la lucha apareció ante mi otro unicornio de color rojo así como su crin y con mechas plateadas portando la insignia del enemigo, sus ojos eran verdes como el mismo veneno de una serpiente y pupilas de dragón, me puse en guardia alzando mi sable para correr a matarlo, cuando algo me detuvo, mi espada había chocado contra otra de la misma naturaleza, solamente que roja, trato de contratacar formando arcos de golpe que yo repelí con maestría, hasta que volvimos a engancharnos espada contra espada, cuando rápidamente vi como mi rival de entre su túnica, desenfundaba otra espada semejante y sin tiempo a reaccionar…"

La luz que venia de afuera de la ventana me obligo a despertarme, mi cabeza latía al ritmo de mi corazón, me cubrí con las sabanas la cara… ¿sabanas en el sillón? Tantee con mi pata donde estaba, estaba calientito y me empezaba a adormilar de nuevo, con esfuerzo abrí los para darme cuenta que estaba acurrucado en una cama… la sabana tenia estrellas, mire a mi lado pero no vi a nadie mas, (un alivio en verdad, me hubiera asustado toparme ahí con Twilight, no llevo ni un día completo que la conozco) aun sentía aquel sueño tan extraño y espantoso, aun podía sentir el fatídico golpe marcado en mi costado como un fantasma, aunque al cabo de un rato, el olor a comida recién preparada se hizo presente levantándome el animo.

Me froté los ojos para desperezarme, me levante y arregle la cama y baje pronto las escaleras para poder desayunar, entre a la cocina y me encontré a Spike preparando pan tostado, pero ni rastro de Twilight.

-Hey Spike, ¿Dónde esta Twilight? – le pregunte disimulando desinterés, por autoprotección claro

- salió apenas, me dijo que la buscaras en sweet Apple acres después que desayunaras – me contesto sin voltear a verme, agarró una rebanada y le embarró mermelada de zarzamora encima, en verdad antójale, el aroma se podía saborear inclusive, me dispuse a desayunar comiéndome uno de esos que Spike me sirvió y pronto terminando, Salí rumbo a la granja de AppleJack.

"Supongo esta saliendo del pueblo, que tan difícil es encontrar una granja" camine hacia la posible ubicación acertando en mi suposición, ahí estaba la granja, una enorme extensión de arboles de manzano se extendían hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista, un granero se alzaba sobre las copas de los arboles, de color rojo que original, en la entrada había un enorme letrero con unas manzanas y el nombre de la granja…

Entre al huerto buscando a Twilight, pero encontré a AppleJack con un semental de color rojo y crin güera como su hermana (obvio que lo es, se parecen mucho) bastante fornido y una potrilla de pelaje amarillo pollo, con una melena roja y un moño bastante voluminoso

- hey… hola azucarillo, ¿que te trae por aquí? – me dijo alegremente AppleJack al verme llegar… ¿azucarillo? Se oye lindo pero no es el mejor apodo que me han puesto

- Hola AppleJack, ¿has visto a, Twilight?

-anda por ese lado del huerto- señalo hacia un camino rumbo hacia dentro de la granja. – nos dijo que te quería pronto ahí para no sé que con tu entrenamiento

-bueno… gracias AppleJack, mejor me apuro – me dispuse a ir hacia allá cuando por alguna extraña razón "algo me dijo que me parara a la izquierda justo en ese momento, me moví cuando una ráfaga de viento con estela arcoíris paso por mi lado peinándome prácticamente a mi y a los arboles

-ahg! Rainbow! – Grito AppleJack – ¿que manera es esa de saludar a mi invitado?-

- ups creo que falle – se excusó la Pegaso celeste

- ¿fallar? ¡Casi le pegas a Destiny! – bien dicho "Casi"

-hay no seas dramática AppleJack no lo lastime… solo le di un nuevo estilo de peinado jejeje

-claro- le dije, y continúe por mi camino

- ¿a donde vas? – me pregunto Dashie

- a estudiar

- ¡ha! Otro egg heat – comenzó a burlarse

- (gruñido) ¡¿de que sirve tener músculos si no sabes usarlos?! – entones patee con todas mis fuerzas el árbol de al lado. (Uno que AppleJack estaba a punto de patear) entonces se cayeron las manzanas dentro de los baldes, en mi cara reflejaba mi disgusto del comentario, tanto que AppleJack estaba algo preocupada… creo yo pues se me quedo mirando, eso o que tire las manzanas.

No dije nada más y me fui rumbo con Twilight, ya fuera de la vista de ellas cambie mi expresión por una satisfecha, Rainbow Dash la pegaso mas descarada que conozco (la única aparte de Fluttershy) la había puesto en su lugar. Aunque no niego sentir cierta nostalgia por lo que hice…

-Hola!- me dijo Twilight con un entusiasmo contagioso y no pude evitar sonreír.

-hola Twilight, bien que hacemos aquí? – ella se para entre un camino rodeado de manzanos.

- bien. Pues estuve pensando en lo que paso con el jarrón y pensé que no seria buena idea seguir practicando dentro hasta que supieras controlar tu poder – ok eso duele – y a AppleJack se le complico la cosecha esta vez por que son demasiadas manzanas y pues dije por que no intentamos enseñarte aquí… no hay nada que puedas romper jejeje – note un ligero rubor en ella – ok empecemos.

- que voy a hacer? – hace levitar un cubo de madera bastante grande y lo pone frente a mi.

- sin moverte de ahí quiero que todas las manzanas que puedas a la vez y las pongas aquí dentro – señala el cubo.

- ok… concentración total – me concentre en atraer las manzanas con calma hacia el cubo y con alegría vi que comenzaron a venir sin problemas… así que decidí experimentar y empecé a atraerlas pero en línea de todos los arboles… haciendo fila hacia el cubo… haciendo piruetas con ellas de vez en cuando, mire a Twilight de reojo que parecía asombrada mirando el pequeño espectáculo.

Cuando el cubo se lleno deje de traer las manzanas y mire a Twilight de reojo…. Su cara de "wow no me la creo" era la misma que expresaría lo que sentía en ese momento… la vi de plano a los ojos esperando su aprobación…  
- ¡presumido! – se escucho oír en algún lugar cercano, Twilight se quedo con las palabras en la boca, sabia que esa voz la acababa de oír hace poco… bueno era de esperarse… ellas ruegan por mi jajajaja ok mal chiste, envolví a los arboles cercanos con mi aura y los sacudi, seguido de un golpe seco contra el suelo y unos quejidos… ahí estaba

- Rainbow Dash, si tanto querías verme practicar lo hubieras dicho jejejejeje  
- ay… pero que te sucede? – se levanta con cara molesta y algo sonrojada – un presumido eso es lo que eres  
- oh Dashie tu sola te estas metiendo al fuego  
- Te voy a mostrar quien es el que se quema aquí! – dijo casi amenasandome  
- eso lo quiero ver pegasita…


End file.
